I'll be there
by harmlesslyinsane
Summary: A story about love, hope, and avdventure. Join Regina on her journey to find her happy ending.
1. One Missed Call

**Chapter one - One Missed Call**

In the dark of night, Regina lay still in her bed - staring at the ceiling. She had not been sleeping much since Robin died. It seemed whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see was him. Him, her Robin; her soulmate. The man she loved, the man who looked at her with love in his eyes. The man who was now.. gone.

She closes her eyes and sighs heavily, as she realizes it was going to be another sleepless night. She moves the covers off her slim body, and slides out of bed. Opening her bedroom door, she steps into the hall and walks down the immaculate staircase. Her bare feet carry her across the spotless floors to the den, where she picks up the decanter that contained her infamous apple cider. Regina pours herself a glass and brings it to her lips - taking a sip. As she lets the smooth liquid glide down her velvet throat, she hears a knock on the front door. She sets down her cider filled tumbler, and walks towards the sound. Opening the door; Regina is surprised to find Charming standing in her doorway.

"Oh... uh... David, what are you doing here?"

Charming looked at her, worry in his eyes. "You didn't answer your phone. I became concerned."

"You are telling me, you drove all the way here, in the middle of the night - because I didn't answer my phone? Did it ever occur to you that I could have been sleeping."

"well... no.. no it didn't. That would make more sense. I'm so sorry Regina, did I wake you?"

Regina shakes her head. "No David, you did not wake me, I was just having a glass of cider. Would you like one before you go.?"

"I would love one, thank you." Charming says with smile.

Regina moves to the side - to allow him access into her quiet home. She closes the door and makes her way up the stairs, towards the den with Charming in tow. Regina pours Charming a glass and hands it to him. "Thank you!" He says. Regina smiles in response. They make their way over to the couch and sit down.

"Why are you here David?" Charming looks up from the tumbler he's holding and responds, "I told you, I was concerned about you. Regina.. are you alright? I mean.. really, alright?" Staring at a book on the coffee table, not wanting to make eye contact, Regina replies, "I'm fine David... really, I'm okay."

Charming sets his cider down, and takes a hold of her soft hand. "I don't think you are." Regina lifts her head to look at him. "You don't have to be so strong all the time. You have people who care for you. People you can talk to."

Regina pulls her hand away and stands. She runs her fingers through her hair, and paced the floor. She turns to face him. "Like who? I don't have anyone, not really. All I have left is Henry, and I am damn sure not going to talk to my son about losing Robin. I don't want him to see me like that."

Charming rises from the couch walking to her, "you don't have to. You have Snow, Emma and me, Regina." He takes her cider and sets it on the table behind them, and takes a hold of her hand. Despite her looking to floor, he still sees a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay." He puts one finger under her chin to lift her head, so they could be face to face. Wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Talk to me Regina." She shakes her head and closes her eyes. "I miss him. I can't sleep, I barely eat most days. I just lay in bed, wondering what we could have had, what I could have had, if Rob.. Robin hadn't died. I... I..." Her body begins to shake and Charming pulls her into his arms.

He starts to rub soothing circles on her back, hoping to calm her. "Come on, let's sit down." He leads her to the couch, lowering her body down with his. He pulls her to his chest, continuing to rub her back. "You're going to get through this. You always do."

Regina calms her breathing, but doesn't make a move to get up. She looks up at Charming with glossy orbs. "You do not know that David. Maybe this is just how it's supposed to be."

He shakes his head with confidence, "Regina you are the strongest person I know. I know for a fact, you will be happy. You will find that special person you will live the rest of your life with. It may be hard to believe that now, but I promise you Regina - it will get easier." Charming looks down to see Regina has fallen asleep, he kisses the top of her head. He thinks about carrying her up to her room, but decides he doesn't want to move her just yet. He moves a stray hair out of her face and whispers, "I will make sure you get your happy ending Regina. You deserve that, and so much more."

. .

"That's what you get for trying to get Zelena to turn againts me." Says Hades, Robin steps forward. "This was my idea to break in here... just.. use that on me... let her go."

Regina looks over to Robin, fear in her eyes. "Oh.. sorry... lady's first." Hades points the Olympian Crystal in Regina's direction. "NO." Robin steps in front of her. "NO." Regina screams. Robing turns around to face her, his spirit smiling at her as his body hits the ground with a thud. Regina stares at her soulmates soul, slowly disappearing before her eyes.

"Ro... Robin.. ROBIN." Regina's screams wake Charming. He looks down at the scared woman in his arms, and pulls her closer. He moves sweaty, slick hair from her forehead and caresses her cheek with his thumb. "Regina... Regina." Regina awakes with a start, looking around with tear filled eyes. "David?" Charming takes a hold of her hands, "yes Regina.. it's me. You were having a bad dream. Are you alright?"

"Y.. Yes.. I just.. no... I.. I'm not alright."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Regina cuddles into his chest, closing her eyes she answers, "No.. can we just lay here... for a little while longer?" Charming gives her a sad smile, "of course." Regina closes her eyes with a conent sigh. "I could get used to this." Charming unknowingly says, as they both fall back to sleep in each others arms. Regina wakes with a smile on her face and her head on Charming's chest. Her smile starts to fade when she realizes who she is laying on. " _What am I doing? He's married... to Snow of all people. What is wrong with me._ _Relax Regina, nothing happened. Just a friend comforting another friend_."

Regina takes in a calming breath and adjusts her head to look at a sleeping Charming. Deciding it was time to start her day, she slowly and quietly untangles herself from the sleeping Shepard. Once on her feet, she makes her way over to the door, gently shutting it on her way out. She heads up the stairs to take a quick shower before making breakfast. Charming wakes with a light chill. He wonders why that is until he notices Regina is no longer cuddled into him. He gets off the couch to look for her. As he opens the door, he can hear movement in the kitchen. He stops at the entrance of the kitchen, smiling when he sees Regina in an apron making pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"You look quite domestic at the moment Madam Mayor." Regina jumps a little at hearing Charming's voice, she turns with a hand on her chest. "Oh.. David.. you scared me." He pushes his shoulder off the wall and walks towards her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I thought nothing could scare the big, bad Evil Queen." He says teasingly. "Well I'm not used to having a big idiot in my house, so early in the morining." She teases back with a smile.

"Touche. How did you sleep?" Charming says, taking a seat on a stool. Regina turns to face him and hands him a plate full of food. "I slept better than I have in days." She says taking a seat opposite him, with a coffee in hand. "Now are you glad you didn't answer your phone last night?" Charming teases with a smirk on his face, Regina scoffs and picks up a napkin throwing it at him. "Yes, thank you for being my knight in shining armor, or shall I say flannel." They both laugh, as Charming throws the napkin back. "Was that supposed to be an insult? I find it quite flattering."

"Ha, if you say so. Shouldn't you be getting back to your bird loving wife?" Regina smiles with a wink, "yes... I suppose I should get going." Regina stands, trying to hide her disappointment. "I'll walk you out." Charming stands as well, bringing his plate to the sink. "Okay." Regina walks to the front door, with Charming in tow. "Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious." He says while putting on his jacket. "Thank you for taking care of me last night David. It means a lot."

"I meant what I said last night. I'm here when you feel you need to talk. I will always be there for you Regina." She looks up from their intertwined hands, "thank you, David." He pulls her into hug, she wraps her arms around him, putting her head on his chest; taking in his scent. They pull apart, saying their goodbyes. She watches from the doorway as he makes his way down Mifflin.


	2. The Curse Of Being Alone

**Chapter two - The Curse Of Being Alone**

Henry walks into the living room seeing his mom sitting on the floor, in front of the fireplace. "Mom... why are you doing a locator spell?" Regina turns to face her son, looking to the floor with a sad sigh - she gets on her feet. "Roland had a gift... Zelena lost it." Regina takes a seat on the Ottoman. "Robins feather." Henry walks over to his Mother, "You know better than anyone why it didn't work; it's looking for him." Henry says, taking a seat next to her, "and he's gone."

"Obliterated... that's how Hades put it." She looks over to her son; eyes glossy with unshed tears,"his soul... destroyed."

"That's what Hades said?"

"You don't believe him?"

"Villians say whatever they can to hurt people. But what I choose to believe in.. is faith, hope that when a hero's story is over... there's a special place for them." Regina stares ahead of her and wipes a tear.

. .IBT

Regina looks at herself in the mirror with tear and resentment filled eyes. She reaches for a pair of scissors, bringing the shining shears to her long dark hair; she cuts off a big chunk - letting it fall on to the floor. Once the last strands of hair fall to the floor and sink, she stares in the mirror for what seems like a lifetime. She runs shakey fingers through her now short hair, slowly lowering _herself_ to the floor. She closes her tired eyes, crying herslef to sleep, ignoring her ringing phone.

ACROSS TOWN

Charming, the only one awake in his and Snow's loft, is sitting in the living room with his phone to his ear; calling Regina for the fifth time. " _Why isn't she picking up? Is she okay? Maybe I should head over there and check on her. Calm down David, she's probably just asleep. But what if she isn't, what if she's hurt? Although, she could be ignoring me, or her phone could be on silent. Oh forget it, I don't care. Even if she says, "you're telling me, you drove all the way here, in the middle of the night, because I didn't answer my phone? Did it ever occur to you, that I could have been sleeping?"_

He shakes his head, reliving that moment with a big smile on his face. he turns his head in the direction of his wife, the smile fading, and guilt taking over. slipping on his shoes, he grabs a jacket and walks out the door. Charming knocks on the Mayors door for what seems like twenty minutes, even though it had most likely been more like five. He turns to leave - but he thinks; " _maybe it's unlocked. There's no way her door is unlocked, idiot_. _This is Regina_ _you're talking about_." He reaches a hand up to the door knob, turning it. His mouth opens wide with surprise and feels there must be something really wrong.

He pushes the door open and walks in, closing the door behind him. He slowly makes his way into the foyer with his hand on his holster. "Regina?" Charming says. After clearing the first floor rooms, he sees a light on upstairs. " _If she is awake, she is so going to kill me_." "Regina." Charming runs up the stairs when he doesn't get a response. " _If she's not asleep_..." He shakes his head, " _don't think like that_." With worry written all over his face, he walks into the room where the light is coming from. "Regina." He says a little more quiet than before. "Regina?" He opens the bathroom door haltingly, unsure of what he was going to find. He panics when he sees her lying on the floor. Charming runs to her still form, his knees hitting the hard cold floor. "Regina! Are you alright? Regina!" He calms himself when she makes a sleepy moan.

He lets out a sigh of relief once he recognizes that she is sleeping. " _Why in the hell is she sleeping on the bathroom floor? Is that her hair in the sink?_ " He stares at her sleeping form, noticing for the first time that her hair was once again short . " _She cut her hair_." He caresses her cheek and notes her tear stained face. Charming picks her up, carrying her to the bed. He pulls back the covers; laying her down, and pulling the blankets back up to cover her slim frame.

Leaning down, he kisses her forehead. He turns off the light and closes the bathroom door. Charming takes another glance at Regina before making his leave. He halts his movements when he hears Regina, "please stay... I don't want to be alone David." He moves away from the doorway and walks over to the bed. "Of course... would you like to talk about it?" Seeing a chair in the corner of the room, he makes his way over to it, picking up the chair and setting it next to the bed. "No." Regina answers, he grasped one of her hands, caressing it with his thumb.

"That's alright, you do not have to. Get some rest, I'm not going anywhere." He leans back into the chair and closes his eyes. "David?" He sits up to give her his full attention, "Yes?" She opens her tired eyes, smiling and whispers, "thank you." He smiles back and gives her hand a squeeze, "always."

A FEW DAYS LATER

"What the hell was that. What the hell is going on!"

"The Handmaidens story has finally caught up with her. Just like yours is catching up with you." Regina turns to face her evil half with fear and confusion in her eyes. The Evil Queen says with a smile on her face. "Miss me?" She looks to Henry, "Hi sweetie... Mommy's back."

Regina moves to stand up, "no. I killed you." The Queen sauntered closer to Regina and Henry. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" Regina moves forward with caution. "Mom?" Regina grabs ahold of Henry's arm, moving him behind her. "Get behind me Henry."

"After everything I did for you. After everything we accomplished together, you threw me away... like I never existed." Regina walks forward trying to from a fireball. "No I threw you away because you existed." Regina panics, noticing she can't from a fireball. "What the hell?" The Queen not amused by her better half, rolls her eyes. "I laced the girls cloak with a magic dampening spell."

"I should have known you were controlling the Count." The Queen Smirked. "Well of course I was. I don't leave things to chance,"

"This is why he didn't want my help. This is why he said I couldn't stop him." She looks to the Queen with anger in her eyes. "Face it Regina, I'm going to get the revenge we both deserve... and there's nothing you can do to stop me. You should be thanking me." She disappears with a menacing laugh.

. .IBT

Kneeling on the ground, Regina inspects a vial on the table, "so what is it?" She picks up the vial getting a closer look. "She told me to figure it out and if I didn't give over my heart within twelve hours... she would use it on the whole town." Regina hears Snow say.

"I think I know what it is." Regina walks to a potted tree in front of Granny's, she pours a drop on a branch. They watch as the tree begins to die. "What kind of potion is that?" Charming asks, worry on his face. Regina glances at the vial in her hand. "It's not a potion.. it's water." Emma looks at Regina and asks, "what kind of water?"

"From the river of lost souls... Gold, she's working with Gold. He brought it back from the underworld... and now if you don't give her your heart.. she can destroy the whole town.

. .IBT

Staring at Regina, Charming says, "what can we do? We can't let her kill Snow."

"I know. I'm trying to figure this out, and I can't do that with you breathing down my neck." Charming starts to pace his and Snow's loft. "I'm sorry, I.. I can't lose her Regina. Not like this, not this way." Sitting at the kitchen island she turns to look at Charming. "Look.. I get it, but you burning a whole into the floor by pacing so damn much is not going to solve anything. Just give me a little more time to figure this out. Okay?" Bowing his head, Charming nods.

"I'm going to give her my heart. It's the right thing to do." They both turn to face the doorway where Snow stood. She walks through the door, closing it behind her. "Like hell you are. I know you can be an idiot Snow, but come on... giving The Evil Queen your heart. That is more idiotic than I ever thought you to be." Snow and Charming stare at Regina dumbfounded. "What? It's the truth, it is just plain stupid. Even for you." Rolling his eyes Charming walks to Snow, taking her hand into his. "Do you really believe this to be the smartest decision? I'm sure we can find another way."

"It will take too muh time. Time we don't have David. This is the only way." Snow faces Regina, "lift the smell.. Regina."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Regina stares at Snow with concern, "yes, I'm sure."

. .IBT

"People of Storybrooke, my people. I'm so glad you excepted my invitation, because.. this is about.. you. If Snow White doesn't show up in the next five minutes.. I'm going to share a little treat with you all. A taste of water from the river of lost souls."

"Wait." Snow, Charming and Regina walk through the crowd towards the Queen. She looks up, "well, well, well... look who's right on time. I should have known you would show up."

"To save the people of Storybrooke, I'm willing to do what you ask. It's a sacrifice I need to make, I'm going to do the right thing." Scared, Emma stares at her Mother, "Mom?"

"Emma, most people go through life not knowing where their paths will lead them. But.. somehow.. I always do. It was always to your father and then back to you. Grabbing each others hands, Snow and David turn to the Queen. With a plethora of emotions, the Queen steps forward and plunges her delicate hand through Snow's chest, ripping out her prized possession. The Queen admires the beating heart she held in the plam of her hand.

"I have dreamt of this moment, for so long Snow White. I'd wake up still feeling the grit of your crushed heart... clinging to my palms. But, that ending isn't poetic enough, is it. I want to give you my pain. The pain of being alone. And since I couldn't quite accomplish that by killing you, I've come up with something much more cruel." She magics a vial into her hand, pouring the contents within, onto the organ, and shoves the heart into Snow's chest.

Snow's fluttered closed, as her body began to fall. Charming catches her before she hit the ground; lowering her down gently. He lifts his head and laughs, "a sleeping curse? It's never kept us apart before."

"This one has a little twist." Looking Charming in the eye, she makes the Princess disappear, "You say you always find her... well start looking Shepard, and let's see what happens when you do. With evil shining in her eyes, she disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.


	3. Thorn Fury

**Chapter three - Thorn Fury**

" _Where the hell would she have taken her? The woods_ " Charming takes off, running torwards his truck, Regina runs after him. "David! David, slow down.. damn it." Hopping into the truck, he grabs the handle to close the door, but a delicate hand stops him from doing so. "David... you need to calm down, we will find her. She can't be too far." He motions for her to get in, closing the driver side door. She walks around the vehicle, getting in on the passenger side. "Snow is in the woods. It's where she was before."

"Alright.. let's go find your wife."

. .IBT

Looking through the glass covering his unconscious Wife, he slides the top off, and sets it on the forest ground. "I don't think a kiss is going to work this time David."

"Just let me try." Leaning down, his lips meet hers.

"You did it David... You found me." Snow sits up, reaching for her husband. He turns walking away from the tree coffin, Snow looks at him with hurt and confusion. "It didn't work. Why the hell didn't it work, true loves kiss can break any curse, why didn't she wake up?" Snow puts a hand on his arm, trying to get his attention. "But you did wake me David.. you did, I'm right here.. just turn around."

Regina put both hands oh his shoulders making him face her. "I don't know David, but she did say this sleeping curse had a twist. It's obviously different, give me some time to figure out the ingredients she used. It will take some time, but I can do it. Let's get her home."

Charming nods in response, Snow jumps up and down trying desperately to get someone's attention. "I'm... right... HERE!" Charming turns around walking to Snow." See, I'm right here." He walks right through her to the coffin. "What the hell? How did you do that - why can't you see me?" Snow walks to where he is, "what is going on, why do you all look so sad?" She stands beside him, looking down, she gasps covering her mouth. "How.. I.. am I dead?"

"No. you're not dead dear." Snow turns terrified of what or who she would find behind her. "How is this possible, what did you do to me?" The Queen before her laughs saying, "oh.. my dear Snow, I have done nothing to you. I'm not The Evil Queen from your land, I'm from a different realm, but that's not important. I was sent here.. to you.. to.. I don't know.. help you find your way, yada, yada, yada, some crap like that. I could't really care less to what happens to you." She throws her hands up in defeat, "but here I am."

Snow gives her a dumbfounded look with her mouth agape, she shakes her head. "This can't be happening." Snow starts to pace, "oh, but it is my dear." She laughs. Snow gets pulled back my a magical force, "wh.. what's going on, what's happening now? Why don't I have any control?" Snow panics, the Queen looks at her as if bored.

"Oh.. yeah.. that. You can't be too far from your human form, and since they are moving it, well.. you're being pulled with it,"

. .IBT.

Sitting on the floor of her vault, Regina throws a book across the room with an aggravated sigh. "Have you found anything yet?"

"Does it look like I have found anything." Looking up, her eyes meet Charming's, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." He makes a move to grasp her hands. "No, don't. I should be the one apologizing, this has been stressful on everyone, and we have all been very demanding. When is the last time you have slept? Or ate? I can't lose Snow and you. You need to take care of yourslef. We will beat this, we always do. You just have to believe." She rolls her eyes, snatching her hands away, "oh how wonderful... a hope speech from Prince Charming!"

Sighing, he takes a seat, "okay, what's going on? Talk to me, I know this act isn't just because Snow is under a sleeping curse. There's something else bothering you." He motions for her to sit, "come here, tell me." She takes a seat next to him, staring at her hands in her lap. Regina shakes her head, and closes her eyes - holding back tears. Charming rubs soothing circles on her back to encourage her. "This is my fault. I should have kept The Evil Queen inside of me.. none of this would be happening... the people in this town wouldn't be getting hurt. I just... I don't know what to do." Her body begins to shake as the first tears escape, He wraps his arms around her, laying her head on his chest, he rubs her arm.

"This is not your fault Regina. Do you hear me... none of what is going on is your fault. You didn't put Snow under this curse, The Evil Queen did." Regina pushes againts him to sit up, "but... I am Th.." He shakes his head, bringing a hand to her face, he wipes a tear away with a thumb. "You are not The Evil Queen, you are not her. You are good, you've changed, you are a hero now. If you were the Evil Queen, would you be helping us find out how to break this curse - would you be this upset about it? Because I don't think so, you've taken off that mask a long time ago. Don't you ever forget that."

With a small smile she leans forward embracing Charming in a hug. Come on... let's go, I'm taking you home.

. .IBT

"I got it!" She laughs excitingly standing from her place in front of Snow and Charming's couch. "Really? You know what the Queen did?" She makes her way over to him, grasping his shoulders with a huge smile on her face. "Yes! I know what spell she used." Regina let's out a surprised yelp when Charming lifts her up and spins her around. He loosens his grip on her waist, letting her feet gently meet the floor. They stand there, in each other's arms lost in one another's eyes.

Snow stares at the pair with shock and confusion. "What's going on, what is this? Why are they so.. so close?" She looks in the Queen's direction, as if she had the answers. The Queen takes her attention off of the pair in front of them to address Snow, "well from the looks of it dear, I'd say they are hot for each other. Go me." Snow rolls her eyes annoyed with the Queen. "This is not funny. How long do you think this has been going on? How have I missed this, has David been cheating on me?" Snow paced the space between her bed and the wall. "They obviously haven't done anything; look at them, they don't understand what's going on themselves. How can you expect to. And from what I've seen... they probably never will, they obviously both care for you. Although I can't fathom why."

Snow sits next to her human form with her head in her hands. "This is your way of punishing me?" She laughs, "you make me sit back and watch my husband and my friend move on without me... together." The Queen sighs, I've already told you ear... this wasn't me, so get over it." She lets out a deep breath, rolling her eyes.

Regina clears her throat stepping out of Charming's embrace, turning so that her back was facing him. "I'm sorry." She looks over her shoulder with a sigh, "no, it's fine, that was both of us. But that doesn't matter right now, let's just.. forget about it. We need to focus on Snow and the fact that we might be able to save her."

"What do you mean, might? Regina, what aren't you telling me?" He calmly takes a hold of both of her shoulders, "look at me, tell me.. I can handle it." She lifts her head looking away, not wanting to make eye contact. "There's two different.." She takes a deep breath and glances over his shoulder at Snow.

"The main ingredient used for the curse is the poison from a Thorn Fury's thorn, but the Male and Female poisons react differently to the other ingredients used. The males poison slowly kills you, it can take months to kill it's victim.. it's very painful. You can't hear or see anything." Charming opens his mouth, wanting to say something, but Regina puts her hands up - stopping him. "Let me finish. The Females poison won't kill you and it's not physically painful, though it can be emotionally. The victim can hear, see, sometimes they can even move around and touch objects. But we can't hear or see them, we can't even feel their touch. Snow could be standing right next to us, and we wouldn't even know it."

Charming walks over to the bed, sitting next to Snow's still form. "So she can hear me? She can hear everything I say?" Regina shakes her head and takes a seat in a chair next to the bed. "I don't know David, I don't know which poison she used. It's going to take some more time for me to figure that out. You can talk to her, it won't hurt anything. If she can hear us, you could be comforting her - letting her know she's not alone. And if she can't... you'll be comforting yourself; it could help both of you."

Sighing, she leans forward putting a hand on Charming's arm, "I should head to my vault, do more research. Will you be okay here?" He nods his head, "yes, I'll be fine. I'll walk you out." They both stand, walking to the door together - Regina faces Charming, taking his hands into hers. "Call me if anything happens, I'll be by later with dinner and with anything that I find."

He moves in for a hug; wrapping his arms around her waist - he whispers into her ear, "thank you... Regina.. for everything." Regina nods and smiles in response, "I'll be back."


	4. Charming

**Chapter four - Charming**

Not finding any new information, Regina sighs and decides to continue her search tomorrow. Standing, she closes the tome she was reading. She pulls out her phone, opening the messages app; and clicks on Charming's name. " _No luck, I'll keep searching tomorrow. I'm on my way, would you like for me to cook something_?"

Just as she hit send, she hears footsteps behind her. She whips around and is met with an evil smirk, she rolls her eyes and picks up her coat. "What the hell do you want now Queenie? Shouldn't you be off celebrating?" The Queen scoffs, "I would have thought you would be happy; thanks to me, we finally got our revenge. Now you can finally be with that Shepard of yours." Regina looks at her with a plethora of emotions. "What are you talking about? Why would I want that?"

"Do not play coy with me Regina. I've see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you." She moves to walk past the Queen, she looks over her shoulder trying to steel her emotion. "I don't know what you saw; or rather what you _think_ you saw, but nothing is going on between David and I. So stay out of it, leave us alone, you got what you wanted. You should be the one who is happy, or is that the problem? You can't be happy because you have a hole in your heart like I used to, and you have finally realized getting revenge on Snow wasn't enough."

The Queen laughs menacingly, immobilizing Regina in the process. "Oh, but I am happy, Snow is suffering in her little sleep world, having to see her happy ending slip through her little fingers, knowing there's nothing she can do about it. Simply because _we_ finally got what we've deserved for so many years, doesn't mean I can't still have a little fun with the Shepard. So no, I don't think I'll _stay out of it_."

Regina looks at the Queen with fear in her eyes, "Oh, don't worry dear, I won't hurt him. In fact I'll be doing the exact opposite, although it may kill Snow White when she has to watch me ravish her precious _Prince Charming_." Regina's fear turns into rage, "he would never touch you. You're ruining his family's life. As soon as he sees you, he will try to kill you, and you know it." The Queen caresses Regina's cheek before grasping her face harshly, "Oh Regina, Regina. He forgave you; and we are the same person, so that means he forgives me as well. And who said I would go to him looking like this? All I have to do; is change my outfit, my hair - and put on that pathetic weak smile of yours. He will never know the difference, all he will care about is being able to actually have all of you."

Regina's phone vibrates and they both look down to the source. The Queen snatches the phone out of Regina's hand, smiling when she sees who the text is from. She begins to read the text aloud, " _I don't want you to have to cook, we are both exhausted. I think something from Granny's will do just fine_." The Queen smirks, "I believe that's my cue to go."

"Don't do thi-" The Queen waves her hand, making Regina fall to the cold floor unconscious. "You will thank me for this Regina."

. .IBT

Charming picks up his phone after he hears it buzz. He stands smiling once he reads the text from Regina saying she was on her way from Granny's. He makes his way over to the kitchen, opening a cabinet and pulls out set plates and glasses. After some time of contemplating where they should eat, he settles for the kitchen island. He lays out the dinnerware and thinks wine would be nice after such a long day. He reaches for the bottle, setting it on the island behind him.

"This.." Snow waves her hand dramatically in front of her, her finger pointing torwards the kitchen, "this is insanity, he looks like he is getting ready for a date.. with her. This is ridiculous.. don't you think? The Queen opens her mouth to speak, but decides she's not going to get her point across with all of Snow's annoying rambling and mumbling. "My husband is preparing for a dinner date with my.. Stepmother.. Stepmother? Could I still call her my Stepmother if she had my Father killed? It would be more like Ex Stepmother.. right?" Snow shakes her head, "I mean, come on! Could you imagine having your husband and.. Ex Stepmother.. or whatever she is to me, together. Ugh! It's wrong! Disgusting!"

Snow takes a seat on the bed with an over exaggerated sigh as if she were a child. The Queen shakes her head with an eye roll as she speaks. "Haven't we already had this conversation. He doesn't understand what is going on, and he damn sure doesn't undertsand why. He is probably wondering why he feels this way. Why he is thinking about Regina instead of his wife who is, for all he knows fighting for her life. This situation is hurting him just as much as you, if not more. This situation is confusing for all three of you. Perhaps you are in this little predicament for a reason dear, this may have been the only way for you to really open your eyes and finally see what has obviously been in front of you for quite some time. Maybe this is an easier way for you to let go, and see it from his perspective. Think on that the next time you want to throw a childish fit."

"Hello dear." _Regina_ whispers seductively into Charming's ear, He jumps, putting a hand over his chest to try and control his heart rate. "What the hell Regina? You scared the crap out of me. Why didn't you use the front door like you usually do?" _Regina_ shrugs her shoulders and sets down the takeout bag from Granny's. She strides over to him, putting a hand on his arm ever so delicately. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to startle you. It's much faster, and I didn't want your food to get cold. Could you ever forgive me?"

Charming squints his eyes, gently grasping her hand. "Regina are you alright? You don't seem like yourself." _Regina_ brings a hand up to touch his face, "of course dear, why wouldn't I be? I may just be a little tired that's all, I am after all working my tail off trying to save your wife. But don't let that damper our mood, let's sit it and eat shall we?" Charming gives her a suspicious look before finally agreeing. They make their way to the opposite side of the island, where they both take a seat.

.

"That was delicious." Regina scoffs, "oh please, that slop doesn't even compare to mine. It was marginally insipid." Once again suspicious, Charming sits there, staring. "Wha-" _Regina_ interrupts him with her hand, "I thought you could take a joke." Charming gets on his feet, walking their plates to the sink. "That didn't sound like a joke to me, your voice was way too much like..." _Regina_ steps down off the stool, walking around the kitchen island, "like what dear? The Evil Queen? I thought we were past all of that, I thought we were becoming close." She turns off the faucet, and pushes him againts the counter with her hand on either side of his hips, and caresses his arms. she rises on her tippy-toes, bringing her mouth to his ear, she whipsers, "I know you feel it too."

She smiles sedcutively when she feels him shiver in response, "but Sno-" She puts a finger to his lips silencing him, "shh, don't worry about her. Focus on the one you really want, _me_. Focuse on just you and me." _Regina_ looks over at Snow with a huge grin, she takes his face into the palm of her hands, inching her lips closer to his until they thouched. He obliged when she ran her tounge across his lips begging for entrance, she breaks contact to unbutton his shirt. " _Charming_." She whispers.

Charming stops her abruptly, taking his sword out of it's sheath and bringing it to her neck. She looks at him with excitement, "we like it rough do we? Just the way I like it." He adds more pressure to the blade of the sword, "you are not Regina, what did you do to her damn it!? If she's hurt, I swear.." She laughs comically, "I'm surprised you even noticed. How did you know, what do I do so differently?"

"I suggest you leave, now, before I slit your throat!"

. .IBT

Regina... Regina!" He yells, desending the vaults stairs, "Regina!" He rushes to her still form lying on the floor; he lifts her head onto his lap, moving her hair out of her face. "Regina... Regina honey you need to wake up, come on.. please, I can't lose you. Regina moans and slowly stirs in his arms. She opens her eyes, and licks her dry lips, "David?" He laughs from excitement and relief, "I'm so gald you're okay." He embraces her lithe figure, holding onto her for dear life. "How did you know she wasn't me?"

"I knew something was off the minute she poofed into the room, but I knew for sure when she called me Charming. You always call me David, it always reminds me of a simpler life."


	5. Magical Terms And Things

**Chapter five - Magical Terms And Things**

Charming descended the stairs to Regina's vault, scrunching his nose in disgust. "What is that smell?" Regina raises her head to quiet him, "I'm almost done." She pours a weird substance into the cauldron leaving a smoke as proof, "that smell you speak of, is the antidote to help wake your lovely wife." She uses a syringe to transfer the potion into a glass vial; looking it over - she nods her head in approval. "How do we use it, how does it work?"

After slipping on her coat, and sliding two vials into a black velvet pocket, she waves a hand, making the cauldron disappear. "And why do you have two.." He points to her coat pocket, "of those potion antidote things?" She rolls her eyes smiling, "really David? Potion, antidote, things? I would have thought you to be better at this by now." Charming chuckles, "hey, I may not be good at..." He waves his hands around the vault dramatically, "magical terms and things, but at least you know what I am talking about. So.. the answer to my question please."

"Which one?" She replies with a smirk, "Regina." rolling her eyes playfully, she respondes, "what? You asked me to answer your question, when you asked me questions, as in plural. So which question would you like for me to answer?" She laughs after seeing his facial expression, "ha, ha, very funny." He says, while trying to hold back his own laughter. "I'm sorry, I'll try to be more specific next time. I want you to answer my questions."

Regina walks to the bottom of the stairs, trying to calm her laughter, "I filled a second vial just in case the Queen tries anything. It's insurance. I will go into detail about everything else when we get to the loft. The sooner we wake your _wife_ the better." Charming reaches for her hand, "why did you say it that way? _My wife_?" She shakes her head, "and what way would that be?" He takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "with such... ugh. This is just as hard for me as it is for you."

She pulls her hand from his grasp, "no David, it's not. You have the opportunity to be happy, no matter what choice you make. you can be happy. If you choose Snow, which I'm pretty sure you will, I will be the one alone. While you live your happy life... like what we have never exisited. If you choose me..." she closes her eyes, softly shaking her head, and holding back tears. "Who am I kidding; that would never happen, but if for some magical reason you do - I will lose everything and everyone else I care about. It will be my fault that you left Snow, and no one would be able to forgive me; not even myself - and I can't allow that. That is not who I am anymore, I can't cause someone else pain for my own selfish reasons."

Charming stands there speechless for a second, "you don't know that, you don't know of anything that's going to happen, no one person does. Hell, it's my choice, and even I don't know what's going to happen, but I believe everything will work out. For everyone, and that includes you." Regina looks up from her feet - moving in closer; she puts a delicate hand on his cheek, staring into his eyes. Her own begin to scan down to his lips, "Regi-"

"Shh, just give me this one thing. It is all I'm asking for, then we can go save your wife and you two can live happily ever after. Okay? Please." He nods his head and raises a hand to her lithe waist in repsonse, she changes the position of her hand, sliding it through his hair and resting it behind his head - bringing him down to meet her lips. She moans into his mouth, moving her lips with his. They reluctantly pulled apart, both in a trance like state. She gazes to the floor with a sad sigh before connecting her lips with his one last time.

"We better get going before something goes wrong." He takes a hold of her hand with his own, stopping her from exiting the vault. "Regina, this can't be it for us, I can not just be friends. I need more." Using her free hand, she caresses his face, "it would never work David, come on - we need to get going." He holds onto her hand a little firmer to keep her in place, "Regina." She rips her hand from his, a bit more forceful than needed, "no David, we need to go save Snow. Let it go." She looks at him with dark pleading orbs, "please, David."

"Alright... okay. But we are not done talking about this."

. .

"Okay, so what are we doing?" Regina walks past Emma to where Snow lay. She takes a seat beside Snow and turns to face Henry, David, Emma, and The One Handed Pirate. "The Queen didn't just put Snow under a sleeping curse, she poisoned the heart itself. In order for her to wake, I need to remove the heart from her body. At that point, I can pour the potion over the heart and extract the poison that is keeping her from waking with true love's kiss." Just as she hovers her hand above Snow's chest, David interrupts her, "wait. Can I speak with you."

Taking in a deep breath, she stands from her spot on the bed and meets him in the kitchen. He turns to her and whispers, "I don't think true love's kiss will work if I have feelings for you."

"David. Are you in love with me?" She whispers back, "I... I could be, maybe, I don't know. I'm afraid it won't work, I don't want to disappoint everyone." She reaches for a cup and hands it to him, "you need to calm down, that's not how it works. You are her true love and she is yours, just because you may have feeling's for another woman, is not going to end the love you both share. You don't need to worry if you don't love me. Drink the tea, it will calm you down."

After taking a few sips, he thanks her. Charming shakes his head, and looks at her with a confused expression. "Wow, I think I blanked out for a second, what were you saying?" She removes the cup from his hand, pouring the contents down the drain, and tries to mask her pain, "nothing important, let's go wake your wife."

. .IBT

David, are you my new master?" Charming gives the Queen a smile, before addressing the Genie, "yeah Aladdin, I am." The Queen gives him a look of anger and disgust, "careful. Don't dabble with forces you don't understand." Snow runs across the room to Charming, "David, she's right. A lot of thing's can go wrong." Charming and Snow give each other a look of worry, when Regina speaks up. "You have to word everything very carefully, because if you don't... who knows what could happen. Think about what you are going to wish for before you say it aloud."

Charming faces the Queen with a huge grin. "Don't worry the only one that is going to pay is her. Genie.. I wish... that The Evil Queen... get exactly.. what she deserves." The genie lifts his arms, granting Charming's wish. The Queen disappears, while Regina falls to the floor in pain. "What did you do to my Mom!? Henry runs to his mother in a panic. Regina shakes her head and clears her throat as she begins to stand, "I'm okay Henry."

She turns to face Charming and Snow, "I think you made us _one_ again."

"How is that possible? How does putting her back... in your body... give her what she deserves?" Regina shakes her head in confusion, "I don't know." Everyone covers their eyes when a bright light interrupts their conversation, they step back when a portal forms in the Mayoral Office. "Regina." She hears someone scream her name - she doesn't know who, Regina falls, her body hitting the floor. "Mom." Henry reaches for his Mothers hand, trying to stop her from being pulled towards the swirl of magic.

"Henry, NO! I will be fine."

"Regina!"

"Mom!"

The last thing she hears is her son's voice calling out to her, before everything went black.


	6. Call Me Regina

**Chapter six - Call Me Regina**

Regina stirs, slowly opening and closing her eyes with a pained moan. Ruth rushes to the small mattress that Regina was laying on, placing an aged hand on her forehead. "She's burning up. James honey, would you get me a damp cloth for her head." James nods his head in response, before walking to the wash basin - dipping a piece of torn cloth into the cool water to dampen it.

He makes his way back over to the two women, handing his mother the cool cloth. She thanks him before gently placing it on Regina's forehead to help lower her fever. "Why is she not waking; what is keeing her from staying conscious?" Ruth shakes her head and let's out a deep heavy sigh, "she does have a fever and the cut she has on her temple, is infected. She will get back to full health, it will take some time; but she will heal. This woman is a tough one, I can tell. She will get through this."

Regina stirs again, only this time - she tries to sit up, Ruth stop her by putting a delicate hand on her shoulder. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon. you have a very high fever and a deep gash on your head that's infected. You need to take it easy for the next few days if you wish to get better. What's your name sweetheart?" Regina clears her throat trying to speak, but finds it to be difficult.

James carries over a flagon of water, offering her a drink to quench her thirst. She sits up with the help from both mother and son, taking the big cup into her hands and takes a generous sip. She clears her throat again, finding it to be much easier to speak. "Thank you." She looks up after taking another sip, seeing James for the first time and her face contorts in confusion. "David?" Ruth looks at her with worry and a bit of fear. "No, I'm James. My brothers name is David. How do you know him?" Regina shakes her head and places the flagon on a nearby stand, "I'm sory, I thought you to be someone else. You remind me of him. I don't know your brother... or at least I don't believe he's your brother. Where am I?"

Ruth takes a hold of Regina's hand in a comforting manner, "you are in the Enchanted Forest dear, in our home. Do you know how you ended up unconscious on our Farm?" Regina shakes her head no, conflicted on whether or not she should tell them the truth, Ruth catches on to that. "There's no need to lie, we mean you no harm. You are safe here, you could start with telling us your name dear."

"Regina." Ruth smiles at the beautiful woman, "what a lovely name, fit for a Queen. I'm Ruth, and James over there is my son." Regina gulps nervously wondering if they know who she was, she slightly shakes her head to clear her thoughts. If they knew who she was, they wouldn't have taken her in, and helped her. She takes in a shaky breath to calm her nerves, "I fell through a portal from a different land. I'm still not certain if I went back in time or if I'm in an alternate reality. I don't want to say too much in fear of changing the past. May I ask you a few questions to determine where I am?"

James takes a seat in a nearby chair, he glances at Ruth - shrugging his shoulders. Ruth turns to give Regina her full attention, letting her know they were ready for her questions. "Do you know of a Snow White?" Ruth shakes her head, "no, not that I recall." she looks over her shoulder at her son, "have you honey?" James shakes his head no as well, "should we?"

"If I am in the past you would most definitely know who she is, or have at least heard of her. That is of course unless I went further back in time then I thought, but this next question will let me know for sure if I will have to be careful of what I tell you. I do not plan on changing the future." Regina picks up the flagon, raising it to her lips - taking another sip, then setting it back down. She takes in a deep breath; letting it out, to again calm herself. "Have y-" She piches the bridge of her nose, trying to figure out how she wanted to word the question, "The Evil Queen... have you heard of her?"

"The Evil... Queen? No. We have never heard of an Evil Queen. The land you come from, is there one there?" Regina looks down at her hands in her lap, "umm, well... she's not evil anymore, per-say. She still has darkness within her heart, and she still has a dark side, but who doesn't." She shrugs her shoulders and sighs quietly. "I believe she has come a long way, she has a son she loves, that she couldn't live without." Regina's chocolate orbs glisten with unshed tears, she reaches for the flagon to help steal her emotions, and clears her throat. "She has even become friends with her former ememies."

Ruth gives her a suspicious look laced with concern, "Regina honey, are you this... Evil Queen you speak of?" Regina opens her mouth, not sure of what to say, "I... I... umm." She plays with a piece of string from the blanket that's resting on her lap, "how... n-" Ruth stands, moving to take a seat on the mattress next to Regina. She rubs a thumb across Regina's hand, "it's okay if you are, we are not going to judge you. I may not have known you long, but.." She brings a hand up to Regina's face, moving a piece of hair behind her ear, "I can tell that you are a beautiful; strong, intelligent woman. You care deeply for this son of yours - I can see it in your eyes. Perhaps you have done some things in your past that got you that title, but that's no longer who you are. You are not evil."

A shutter flew open, letting in the chilling air, she turns her attention from Regina to her son. "Honey, can you make sure all the shutters are shut tightly. I believe there is a storm coming, get an extra bundle of wood while you're out there please. It's going to be a long night.

. .IBT

James carries a bowl of steaming soup over to Regina. "Thank you, but that is unnecessary. I can sit at the table, unless of course you do not wan-" He interrupts her with a shake of his hand, "don't be silly Regina, you are welcome to come join us at the table. But don't push yourself, you need to take it easy." Ruth takes the bowl from her sons hands, bringing it to the table and setting it down.

Regina stands too quickly and becomes unsteady on her feet. James takes a hold of her hips on either side to help steady her, "are you alright? Maybe you should sit back down." She steps out of his embrace, shaking her head, "no, I'm fine, I just stood too quickly. That's all." As she takes her first steps, she brings a shaky hand to her head, her lithe frame beginning to sway from the dizziness. James places a tender hand on the small of her back, slightly bending his knees, he cradles her legs - lifting her off the ground. She gasps in surprise, "put me down this instant, I am not a child. I can get to the tabel on my own." She says with a huff, Ruth looks up at the pair with a lighthearted chuckle. "You are not well, you are obviously lightheaded. Either sit back down on the bed, or let me carry you over to the table. Those are your options."

She nods her head yes and leans into his embrace with a defeated sigh, "fine." He walks them both to the dining table lowering Regina into a chair before taking his own seat beside her. "Thank you." He gives her a smirk before replying, "you're welcome, Your Majesty."

"Regina. Please... call me Regina." He gives her an apologetic smile, "of course. May I ask you a question?" She smirks, taking a sip of water, "you just did." He laughs, "touche." She moves her hair behind her ear and wet her lips, "ask away." Resting his arm on the back of his chair he starts to ask his question, "why would you not want us to call you, Your Majesty - if you are royalty?" She sighs, unsure if or what she should say. "The truth?" She glances down at her hands, then up to meet Ruth's encouraging eyes, Ruth gives her a little nod and a warming smile in response. She takes in a deep breath, not understanding why she is telling these strangers so much.

"I never wanted to be Queen. All I ever wanted.." Her gaze moves from his to Ruth's, then lands on the simple wood table, Regina takes in a shaky breath to clam herself before continuing. "All I ever wanted, was to marry Daniel, live on a small farm, and start a family with him. Live a normal life with the man I loved." Ruth reaches across the small table to take Regina's hands into her own, "why didn't you; what happened?"

Her thumb caresses Regina's hand encouragingly, "my Mother happened, that's not the life she planned for me. She told me love was weakness, she wanted me to become Queen, not marry a simple Stable Boy. She said she wasn't going to stand by and watch me throw away all of her hard work. I had to stand there and watch h-" She closes her eyes, fighting the tears that were trying to escape. "You don't have to tell us n-"

"Yes I do." She wipes at an escaped tear, and tries to slow her breathing, "I had to watch her rip his heart out, and crush it. I stood there, helplessly as his lifeless body fell to the ground." Her body shakes as tears fell freely down her cheeks; James takes her into his arms - rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I was even stupid enough to believe true loves kiss would wake him."

Ruth made her way over to the pair with concerned eyes, "you were not stupid child." She wipes at Regina's tears with a delicate thumb, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, especially at such a young age, but don't you ever think believing in love is stupid. Love is the most powerful thing in all the lands. Yes.. your first love was taken from you in a very cruel and tragic manner, but don't you ever stop believing in true love, the person you are supposed to be with is closer than you think. All you have to do, is believe again. You will be happy." Regina leans in closer to James, inhaling his comforting scent, "thank you."

"Just promise me you will try." Regina nods her head againts james' chest, "I promise, I will try." She says sleepily, She closes her eyes content listening to james' heartbeat. Ruth smiles warmingly at Regina, bringing a hand up to cup her sons face, she leans in kissing his forehead. "I'm going to go lay down, I'm feeling quite tired." He kisses her cheek telling her good night, he moves his gaze down to the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Regina?"

He stands walking across the room to the small mattress and lays Regina down gently before covering her with the thick fur covers. She opens her eyes to find him standing above her, "good night." He smiles then turns to make his way to a nearby chair. Her gaze follows him and she frowns, "James?" He looks up from what he was doing to give her his full attention, "yes?" She sits up on an elbow and focuses her eyes on a loose thread, "are you sleeping in that chair?" He smiles at her, "yes, why?"

She gives him a look of uncertainty and bites her lower lip, "that is not fair to you, I know this is your bed, I don't want you to have to sleep uncomfortably because of me." He smiles at her concern and gets up out of the chair, coming closer to her, "I won't be uncomfortable because of you, and the chair really isn't that bad. I'll be alright, you get some rest." He turns to walk away, but a soft hand stops him from doing so, "we can share the bed, it's big enough for the both of us." He shakes his head, "Regi-"

"Please." She gives him pleading eyes that make him understand what's really going on. "Okay." She moves the fur covers back to allow him to climb in under the blankets, he lay uncomfortably on his back. "Is this okay?" She moves her body over, closer to the wall, "no. I can tell you are uncomfortable." She frowns. "Here." She takes his arm moving it behind her; laying down, she puts her head on his chest, and closes her eyes. "Is that better?" He smiles genuinely, "yes. Get some sleep. Regina."


	7. Magically Warm

**chapter seven - Magically Warm**

James glances at Regina's sleeping form with a soft smile, then turns to face his mother. "What did you mean when you told her _'the person you are supposed to be with is closer than you_ _think_ '?" Ruth shrugs her shoulders with a slight chuckle, "you will soon find out my boy."

"What does that mean, do you know something that I don't?" She points to the thin wood table and asks, "honey, could you hand me that pitcher of water please." He picks up the pitcher, handing it to her, "you are avoiding the question." She thanks him, pouring the clean water into a big pot, "why won't you tell me?" She throws a few chopped vegetables into the pot of water, Stirring the beginning of a stock, "Mom?"

"James, honey." She motions for him to sit, taking a seat herself, she begins to speak, "I see the way you look at her, you feel a connection with Regina."

"We just met her, we don't know much about her." She laughs, "oh that means nothing darling. She obviously has feelings for you, or this David of hers. She was sent here, to us, for a reason. You never know, she could be the one you have been waiting for. The one you are meant to be with." Mother and son both look over to Regina who was beginning to wake, Ruth pats her sons hand, and stands from her place at the wood table,"Just think about it, it can't hurt to try. Especially if she _is_ the one." She whispers.

"Good morning." Regina greets the mother and son duo, taking Ruth's place at the dining table, "good morning." James and Ruth say in unison, "how did you sleep?"

"Quite lovely, actually. Thank you, and you, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well, although it was quite a chilly night. You stayed warm I hope." She gives the younger pair a knowing smirk, "yes, thank you. If it weren't for you I would most likely still be out there, possibly even dead. I owe you my life. I can't do much to repay you, but I would be more than happy to pull my weight around here. I'm sure there's something I could do."

Ruth sets down the wood spoon and wipes her damp hands on a clean cloth. She walks over to Regina, and places a gentle hand on her forehead, she smiles. "You don't have a fever and the cut on your head is no longer infected, so that's a good sign. How are you feeling? Any lightheadedness, feeling faint or nauseous?"

"No, I feel wonderful. I don't know what was in that soup of yours, but it did wonders." Ruth takes a seat opposite her and motions for Regina to eat, "well, eat some berries and bread and we will see how you feel after. I'll find you something to wear, while you eat." Ruth holds up an aged hand to stop Regina from denying her, "do not argue with me girl." She points at her attire, "those clothes will not do on a farm. I'm sure I have something from my younger days for you to wear."

. .IBT

James stares at Regina with an amused grin on his face, trying to cover up his laughter with little success. Regina stops running after the sheep with an aggravated sigh, dropping both arms to her side. "What is so funny? You could help you know." She says with a huff and a tired expression. "But this is way more entertaining." He laughs when she rolls her eyes and stands to walk over to her. "Herding sheep is hard, you just need to understand the basics. Come on sit, I will tell you a few things you need to know about sheep - that will hopefully help you."

She looks at him, unsure if it was smart to become close to him, She shrugs her shoulders and scrunches her nose deciding they were talking about sheep, how close could they get. She smoothes the light blue dress Ruth gave her and takes a seat beside him on the grassy hill top, looking down at the small Farm House. "Go ahead, I'm listening." She turns her head to find him staring at her, "now what? Is there dirt on my face or something?" He gives her a huge grin and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, uncovering her face. "No, well yes - a little." He wipes the smudge of dirt off her smooth cheek with his thumb, "but that's not why I was looking at you, you look so... different.. in that dress. That blue makes you look younger, happier, more free."

She gives him a teary eyed smile, "what's wrong, did I overstep?"

"No, you did nothing wrong. You just... you remind me of someone I cared for... care for." He brings a hand up to cup her face, wiping away a tear. "You really care for this David don't you? would you like to tell me what happened?" She closes her eyes to steal her emotions, "no.. I.. I mean yes I do, but not right now, not today. And weren't you going to teach me about sheep?"

He gives her a look of understanding, "yes, right.. okay, where do I start. Sheep have a strong instinct to follow the sheep in front of them. When one sheep decides to go somewhere, the rest of the flock follow, even if it's not the smartest decision. From birth, lambs are conditioned to follow the older members of the flock. It's an instinct that is hard-wired into the sheep. There are two different methods of herding, I use the more traditional one, which is the rod and staff method. The rod is used for discipline, and or for defense, I don't use it very often. And the staff is used to give the Shepard an extended arm, allowing control over another animal without breaching a sheep's flight zone, or point of balance."

He checks to make sure she was understanding, he was pleased to see she was. It looked almost as if she were fascinated. "Are you ready to try?"She nods her head yes, and he stands reaching for her hand to help her to her feet. She takes his hand gratefully, thanking him in the process, dusting off her dress - she follows him down towards the flock of sheep.

. .IBT

Laying on her back in the thick green grass, she rolls on to her side to face James, "That was... incredible... thrilling... extraordinary... amazingly fun." She states with a care free laugh, he chuckles at her excitment. "I haven't had that much fun in... I don't even know how long. It's been too long, thank you so much." Laughing, she leans down towards his face, looking into light eyes, with such need and want. Their lips were cetimeters apart when she clears her throat and backs away from his warm body. She sits up, crossing her legs and putting her hands into her lap. with her gaze straight ahead, she apologizes, "I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I can normally control myself, it won't happen again."

He sits up, moving closer to her, he cups her face with his hands and caressed her cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for. To be honest, I wanted to kiss you as well, but I didn't want to overstep and make you uncomfortable." He lifts her chin with his pointer finger and thumb making her look him in the eye. "May I kiss you Regina?" She opens her mouth then closes it seconds later, finding it difficult to speak. Closing her eyes, she nods - giving him permission. He leans in, letting his lips connect with hers, she takes in a shaky breath, bringing a hand to the back of his head, and running her fingers through his hair. He brings his hands to either side of her waist, pulling her into his lap and deepening the kiss. They break the kiss, both panting. Opening her eyes to look at him, he could see her fear, "you don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you, I promise."

She looks down to hide her tears, "you can't promise something you are not certain of." He places a hand on either side of her face, "I am certain of it, I'm not going anywhere. I will be here for you as long as you would like me to be, you have the say in what happens here." He dries a few of her tears and kisses her forehead, "come on, I'm sure Mom would love some help preparing supper." They stand, walking hand in hand to the small house.

. .IBT

Regina was laying on the grass, in between james' legs with her head on his chest, her eyes were closed - taking in the fresh air and enjoying the warm sun on her skin. "Do you have an idea of how you are going to get home? Are you even planning on going back?"

"Of course I'm planning on going back, and no... I have no idea on how to get back. I mean.. I do, but I don't. It's killing me.. me being here.. away from my son. I don't know what I'm going to do, I can't live without him. He is everything to me." He caresses her arms in hopes to calm her fears, "we will figure it out, we will get you home to your son, I promise." Sighing, she opens her eyes and sits up to straddle him.

"You don't understand, you can't promise me that. I can't do anyhting without... magic, I can't do anyhting without my magic. Ughh, this is what makes it so frustrating, I have magic, but I don't.. at least not in this realm. I can't access it, I can't tap into it and I don't understand why. What is so different in this damn realm." She throws her arms to the side with a huff, he grasps her face with delicate hands to get her attention.

"Hey.. hey.. listen, I said we would figure it out and we will. I don't have much knowledge on magic, but maybe it's just different here. Try accessing it differently. You never know, it may work. Plus I heard that a persons magic is tied to their emotions, so calm down - then try again." She closes her eyes and nods her head in agreement, she lets out a deep breath and nods her head once again. "Okay, I'll try."

Sitting up straight, and slowing her breathing , she tries to call for her magic, "ughh, I told you I can't do this. I can feel it, but it's different, almost as if it's not mine. I don't understand, and I don't have anything for research."

"That is alright, you can try again another time. Come on." Standing from their seated position, he takes her hand in to his, "I have something that may help you relax."

. .

"Where are we going? May I open my eyes now?" He chuckles at her impatience, "no you may not. Besides we are almost there, it will just be a little while longer. It will be worth the wait." After five more mintues of walking, they make it to a small body of water with a waterfall surrounded by white sand. "Alright, you can open your eyes." Opening her eyes, she squints to let them adjust to the bright sunlight. She covers her mouth with a small delicate hand in awe at the sight before her, "it is so... beautiful." She walks closer to him, Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leans in and gives him a passionate kiss, breaking the contact, she asks - "how do you know about this place?"

"My mother and I stumbled upon it on a walk when I was younger. I have been coming here to clear my head and go for a swim since that day. It's quite peacful here." Lifting her blue dress slightly, she slips off her leather boots. Walking over to the deep water, she crouches down, and places a hand into the clear blue water to determine the temperature. She laughs in surprise, sitting down - she sets her bare feet into the water. "It's warm." She looks over her shoulder with a loving smile, "how is that possible? I know it's a _still_ body of water, but it has been cold and rainy all week. This shouldn't be possible."

He takes a seat beside her putting his feet into the warm water as well. Shrugging he says, "I don't know, I can't explain it. It has always been like this, even in the winter - the water is always magically warm."

"Could you unbutton my dress please? I am dying to get into this water." She turns her back to him, moving her short hair to the side, out of the way. He hesitates for a second before he begins to undo the first small blue button. She gets chills when she feels his rough Shepard hands on her soft exposed skin. Once he undid the last small button, she stands there, letting the dress fall to a pool of blue in the white sand. She gives him a playful smirk over her shoulder, before diving into the deep water.

Rising to the surface, she is amazed at how clear the water truly was, running her fingers through her dark wet hair, she sends a huge smile James' way. "Come join me. The water is great." Sinking underwater, she swims over to him. "Okay, give me a second." standing, he takes off his shirt and trousers. Stepping a few feet away he runs towards the water, jumping in and making a big splash. "Hey!" She laughs, diving under the water, she come to the surface in front of him, and splashes some water at him.

Laughing, he blocks his face with his hands from her splashing. "Hey, no fair - I only splashed you once." Still laughing, she tries to wiggle free from his grasp when we wraps his arms around her waist. "That may be so, but it was a big splash." Turning in his arms, she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck - connecting her lips with his. She lets out a satisfied moan, and runs her fingers through his wet hair, deepening the kiss. He caresses her back under the water, sliding his hands down to grab her bottom.

They break the kiss for a brief moment, both out of breath, he kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Regina moans into his ear when James runs his hands up her sides and scrapes his teeth down her neck. Making their way to a stone edge that was hidden behind the waterfall, he lays her down and began to kiss down the vally of her breast, making her shiver. She brings her hands to either side of his face guiding his lips to hers. She breaks the kiss and breathlessly whispers into his ear. "I need you James."


	8. The Magic Of Storms

**Chapter Eight - The Magic Of Storms**

Regina and Ruth were in the small kitchen preparing dinner when Regina accidentally cuts her finger, "Damn it." Ruth reaches for a clean white rag off a small table. Taking Regina's hand into her own, she wraps the small cut. "You are thinking about your son, aren't you?" Regina raises her head from looking at their joined hands, and shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Ruth walks to the dining table, pulling out a chair, "that is alright, I understand. Come... sit.. I'll take care of that finger." Ruth disappears into a back room, when she returns she carries a medium sized wood box in her hand. Setting it on the table, she opens the lid of the box to reveal medical supplies. Unwrapping Regina's cut hand, Ruth begins her work on the bloody finger. "Would you like to talk about him? Your son."

"It's hard... it is killing me. I can not live happily without him in my life.. but I know he can live without me.. and that is what's so hard. He doesn't need me. He hasn't for quite some time." She wipes at a few escaped tears with her free hand, "why would you think he doesn't need you anymore? He will always need you... no matter how old he becomes. A child will always need their mother."

"But that's the thing... he is with his mother... his birth mother. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I do." Ruth gives her a confused look. "What do you mean? Are you not his birth mother?"

"No. I adopted him when he was just an infant. I raised him as my own for ten years, they were the best years of my life, he changed something in me. He made me a better person... the person I am today. But everything changed when he was given a book on fairytales, and I was in it. He figured out I was the Evil Queen in his book and... he started to distance himself from me, he even ran away to find Emma. His birth mother. He told me I was not his real mother. That was six years ago, we have come a long way since then, Henry and I have become quite close over the years. Even though we have... I feel if he had to choose between us for some reason.. he would choose her. He is at her house more than he is at home, he spends more time with her and her One Handed Pirate than he does with me. And it doesn't help she acts at though she is Henry's real mother, as if I hadn't raised him.. like I was his babysitter for the first ten years of his life."

Regina takes in a deep breath, letting it out with a long sigh, "I'm sorry, the stress is getting to me." Ruth takes a broken Regina into her arms in hopes of comforting her, "you have nothing to be sorry for, you are his mother Regina and he knows that. I believe you are feeling this way because you can not be there for him right now, but that doesn't make you any less of a mother because of it. I'm certain he misses you, and is doing everything possible to get his mother home. You are feeling guilty for being happy here, but Regina, you don't need to be, you deserve a little happiness. You will see your son again, you need to believe that, have hope."

Patting Regina on the leg, Ruth says - "Now, lets finish with the vegetables, James should be back from hunting soon." Regina placed a hand on top of Ruth's, giving it a little squeeze, "Ruth... thank you." Ruth gives her a genuine smile in return.

. .IBT

Regina was pacing the Farm House floors, her face painted with concern, "I'm worried something may have happened to James, he should have been here hours ago." Stopping her nervous pacing, she slips into her leather boots and grabs an overcoat, Ruth rises from the chair she was sitting in, and makes her way over to a paniced Regina. "What do you think you're doing? There's another storm headed this way, and it's the worst one yet, it is not safe for you out there. I am sure he is fine, he most likely took shelter to get out of this storm, he knows these forests like the back of his hand."

"That may be, but I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach... something is wrong... I need to go out and find him to make sure he is alright. And you are not going to stop me. I am not losing him." Ruth puts up her hands in defense, "hey. If you say something is wrong... I believe you, I will not stop you, but I am coming with you. We will go by horseback, and tow a wagon to be safe, if he is hurt... then we will be able to bring him back to the Farm with more ease."

They packed food, water, medical supplies, and furs for their travels. After piling their supplies into the wagon, the two women climbed onto the chestnut mare, riding into the storm.

. .IBT

The rain was harsh and the wind chilling, so much so - they could barely see a few feet ahead of them. The two women have been traveling for hours now, and were beginning to grow more and more concerned by the minute. "James! James!"

"James! Wait, shh... do you hear that?" Disappointed when she couldn't hear anything over the harsh storm surrounding them, she called out to him once more. "James!" Drowning out as many sounds around her, she listens very carefully for his voice. Just as she was about to give up, she finally hears him call out to her. "Regina." Jumping off the mare - she pushes drenched hair out of her face; trying to see in front of her, "James!" She whips around once she hears him choke out her name, locating his body under a heavy tree limb, she hiked up her dress and ran to him.

With Ruth's help, she moves the heavy wood off his body; dropping to her knees - she lifts his head onto her lap while Ruth examined his injuries. Moving his wet hair aside - out of his face, she tries to talk to him over the storm, "James? Can you hear me?" With tears in her eyes, Regina looks to Ruth for help. "What can we do? We can't just let him die." Ruth stands from the muddy forest ground and runs to the wagon, grabbing the wood box containing the medical supplies.

She begins wrapping his wounds the best she could while the rain poured down in torrents. "His best chance at survival - is getting him home. I can barely see what I'm working with, his wounds could be much worse than we believe them to be. I can not work in these conditions, we have to start heading back." Regina shakes her head at Ruth's solution, "he won't make it, it is too far a travel. We have to tend to his wounds here. Ruth looks at her with concern and sadness in her eyes, "Regina."

"No. He won't make the ride." She looks down at James when he tries to speak, "Reg-" He clears his throat and tries again, "Regina, I... I'm not.. I'm not going to make it either way. But.. if you head for the farm now.. you and my Mother can get to safety."

"NO. No.. you are not dying on me. You are not leaving me, I will not let that happen. Do you hear me." He coughs, choking up blood, "Regina.. I-"

"NO, damn it, I am not losing you, don't you dare say goodbye." Coughing up more blood, he slowly closes his eyes. Shaking her head, her tears fall freely. "No, no." She leans her head down towards him, holding on to him for dear life, "I... I love you James. Don't leave me please." She shuts her eyes, still desperately holding onto him, lifting her head - she takes in a shaky breath. Staring at her hands she is surprised to find a white light emanating from them. Ruth looks at her, and let's out a loud gasp.

"How-" Clearing her thoughts, she transports the three of them inside the farm house, laying him on the small mattress. Kneeling beside the bed, she shuts her eyes, hovering her palms over his injured body. Happy tears flow down her face, when his wounds begin to heal. "You're healing him!"

Once James is fully healed - she sits beside him, and leans down to kiss his forehead lovingly. Opening his eyes; he pulls Regina into a hug, "I love you too Regina."

. .IBT

Regina was lying in james' arms, allowing her skin the soak in the warmth from the sun. "So.. how does it feel to have been able to have access to your magic?" She chuckles, answering his question with her eyes closed,"I have mixed feelings. It's light magic, yes I have used it in the past, but... this is different. There is not dark magic, I can't feel it.. it's not there, it's as though I had never possessed it. It's purely light magic, it doesn't make any sense." She says with a shrug.

"Is there something wrong with that, only having light magic? Am I missing something here?" She shakes her head againts his chest, opening her eyes and sitting up, she turns to face him. "I didn't say there was anyhting wrong with it, it just doesn't make sense to me. I have a dark heart, yes there is some red, but it's mostly black.. it has been for many years. It shouldn't be possible for me to only possess light mag-" Regina reaches into her chest cavity, while James watches the scene in front of him - horrified. "What the hell are you d-" She holds up her free hand to stop him from speaking, pulling out her heart, the couple let out a gasp in unison - for much different reasons.

"H.. how? It's red.. there's no darkness." She stares stunned at the organ in the plam of her hand in disbelief, "this shouldn't be possible. Once you darken your heart.. you can not reverse the effect, it doesn't work that way." She takes in a shaky breath looking James in the eye, hoping to find answers. Taking Regina's hand, James says, "anything can happen, miracles can happen, and this is one. This is your second chance Regina. Take it."

"But.. I just.. I don't understand h.. I don't know who could have done this, and why. What do they get out of this, all magic comes with a price, this won't be free."

"You were brought here by a wish, correct?"

"Yes.. but."

"You told me, the wish was for the Evil Queen - _which.. was once you_ , would get exactly what she deserves, And you did, you get to have a fresh start.. a new beginning. So.. maybe, just maybe - this will come without a price."

"So in order for me to get a fresh start.. I have to lose my son, my family, and my friends - my home. The life I worked so hard to build. I would rather have a darkened heart. Losing my son is n-" He takes her into his arms and rubs soothing circles on her back, effectively calming her. "You didn't lose him Regina, I've told you before - you will get back to Henry, and I was right about your magic wasn't I? So I am right about this too, give it some time."

She nods her head - agreeing with him, and she laughs. "What is so funny?"

"I was waiting for you to pull the I told you so card." Shaking his head, he puts his hands up in defense, "hey, I never said _'I told you so'_."

"Oh, but you did imply it." He leans down, kissing her hairline with a soft chuckle, "well you can't prove that." She scoffs and hits his chest playfully. Regina leans her head back, lifting her chin to look at him. becoming serious she tells him, "thank you, really. For everything" He leans in connecting his lips with her soft pair. "You're welcome, you know.. now that you've seen what your heart looks like.. could you possibly.. put it back where it belongs?"

Laughing at his comment she replies, "why? Does it scare you? Does it freak you out? Huh?" He scoffs, pretending to be offended, "NO. I'm not scared or freaked out. I just.. don't want you to get hurt, and leaving your heart outside of your body.. would leave you vulnerable. I don't want something to happen to you."

"Oh, that's what it is, huh. Well, in that case I will put it back.. to you know, not worry you." She winks with a smirk playfully. "Thank you." He says before kissing her again, "we should head back, it's getting late." They walk hand in hand to the Farm House. They opened the front door, walking through, they were greeted by a smiling Ruth, and the aroma of their supper. "I'm sorry. We lost all track of time. The stew smells absolutely delicious Ruth." She says removing her overcoat. "Don't worry dear, you two have been in need of a relaxing day to yourselves. Now come you two love birds; this food is not going to eat itself.


	9. This Can't Be Happening

**Chapter Nine - This Can't Be Happening**

A month later

James had just finished herding the sheep when his mothers figure appears a-top the small hill. "Honey." She hums lovingly, while waving her hand. "Mother, how was the market?" She meets him in front of the small Farm house with a cloth sack; filled with various vegetables. "It was.. calm today. Where is Regina?"

"Regina needed some time to clear her head. She went out for a ride. We both know it's been hard on her, being without her boy. And she hasn't been sleeping too well the past couple of nights." The mother and son duo make their way through the front door, sorting through the small supply of fresh produce Ruth bought. "I don't know how much we can do for her, except love and support her. We don't know a whole lot about magic to help in that aspect."

"There has to be something, someway for us to physically help her find a way. I can't just sit back and watch her drown in her own sorrow."

"Love can go a long way honey, further than you may think." She pats her sons arm and heads for the door, "now, come help me with the water." They both jump at the sound of Rumplestiltskins high pitched voice; "hello dearies." James looks at the Dark One with a scowl. "Is this the form of a man you gave my brother to?"

"Yes, but I have no clue what he could possibly want from us now."

"Go wait in the house while I deal with this." Turning from his mother to face the sparkling man in front of him, "what the hell do you want from us?"

"Oh, not me dearie. The king. He needs a prince to slay a dragon." James laughs at him and shakes his head, I'm no prince nor am I a dragon slayer."

Oh no. But your brother was. This new found kinship will be your salvation. Simply play the part, the kings knights will take care of the rest. All you must do, is deliver the dragons head to Midas."

What's in it for you?"

"What's in it, is for my business. You should be asking yourself what's in it for you. You do this and your poor Mother... well the king will make sure, she never wants for anything ever again. Your Farm will be saved, and for you, should you survive. you will come home the conqering hero. Now tell me you don't want that?"

James give the Imp a look of skepticism, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Oh everyone has a choice dearie, just make sure it's the right one. You wouldn't want your precious Mother.. slaughtered like an helpless animal. Would you? Or this Farm to burn to ash. You would have to leave now, of course. I'll give you a moment to decide." The Dark One turns in his seat, placing a hand a-top the other with a smile.

"Oh honey, you can't. You can not leave Regina like this. She will be devastated." Ruth whispers to her son. "I know Mother, but I don't have much of a choice. Both of you will surly die if I don't do this. I won't be gone long. All I have to do, is kill a dragon. I will be back before you both know it. I promise."

Ruth hugs her son, with tears glistening in her eyes, she tells him, "you better, I won't lose another child to that man. You know she won't be happy about this." He laughs at that, he can hear her now, _'are you crazy Shepard_ , _or just plain stupid. I could have found another way_.'

"She will be upset with my decision at first, but she will be okay. Like I said, It won't be long." Their hushed conversation was interruted by the shiny man behind them, "I hate to interrupt this.. tender moment. Time is of the essence."

"I love you my boy. Please be careful." She takes her sons face into her hands and lowers his head for her lips to meet his forehead. "I love you too Mother, I'll be back soon." He walks on over to the Imp, ready to get this over with. James turns around one last time to get a glance at his mother, when he reaches into one of the pockets to his trousers and pulls out a necklace with a beautifully crafted silver ring dangling from it's chain. He runs back to his mother - handing her the piece of jewelry, "give this to Regina, tell her.. I love her and that I will be home as soon as I can." He gives his mother one last kiss goodbye, not knowing it would take much longer than anticipated.

. .

Regina was riding on the mare with a huge smile on her face. She had no idea how much she missed and needed moments like these. It was a nice distraction from all her worries. Finally, she was able to get her mind off of her son - and how to get home; or if she was even needed there. She knew she shouldn't still feel this way, but for some reason she wasn't able to shake the feeling of not being needed anymore. She tries to clear her head of negative thoughts.

She slows the brown mare form their gallop and hops gracefully off the horses back. She leads him to a nearby river for a refreshing drink. Regina kneels down and splashes some cool water on to her face. She lifts her head when she hears a branch snap behind them. Walking quietly to the horse, she gets herself in to a ready position in case she needed to defend herself. She releases a breath once a gorgeous steed walks out of a dence thicket. As she walks cautiously in the direction of the magnificent creature. She lets a surprise gasp escape. "Rocinante?" Regina shuts her eyes, believing to be imagining him. There was no way he could possibly be here, standing in front of her. _I'm not even in this realm, well I'm in this realm, but another_ _version of me isn't in this realm_. She can't believe her own thoughts. " _I've been around the Charming's way too long_."

Regina reaches out to touch him, and she pulls her hand back as if she were electrocuted. Covering her mouth with her hand, she lets out a silent sob. "I don't understand, how did you get here?"

. .IBT.

Regina made her way up the small hill leading to the Farm, she jumped down off her prized steed with excitement. She ran towards the house, a huge grin on her face, "James! James!" She pushes the thin wood door open, looking inside for the man she loved, "James! You will never bel-" Frowning when he was no where in sight, she shrugs her shoulders and wonders where he could be. He told her he would be home waiting for her return, maybe she upset him, shaking those thoughts away, she begins to make her way outside. Regina stops and turns at the sound of Ruth's voice.

"Regina." Ruth stands there with sadness clear in her eyes, "come dear." The older woman pulls out a chair, patting it, "you should have a seat." Regina wanders to the chair with a concerned expression, "o-okay, what's going on, where is James? He said he would be here when I got back."

"oh honey, he had to go away for a little while. H-"

"What do you mean, he had to go away? I did something, didn't I? I knew I-"

"No, you didn't do anything Regina, he.." She stops mid sentence, not sure of how to explain what happened. "The.. Uh.. King George needed h-" Regina yanks her hands out of Ruth's, and stands - knocking the chair over in the process.

"NO... no, no. This can't be happening."

"Regina, sweetheart you need to calm down. Let me explain, they needed h-"

"NO, I know why. Prince David died, George wants James to pose as his son and kill a STUPID DRAGON. UGH, DAMN IT!" She paced the worn floor boards, mumbling to herself. "I should have stayed, I shouldn't have left. This wouldn't have happened if I had stayed. Damn it."

"Regina, he will be okay. He will be back before you know it."

"No.. he won't." She whispers, "it's not as simple as that. George.. h-he won't just let him go once the damn dragon is dead. He wants him to play Prince and marry Princess Abigail, Midas' daughter. At least that is what happened in my timeline. They didn't marry though, she was in love with someone else; they helped each other. George.. h-he wanted David dead, and if I didn't show up.. he would have been b-beheaded. I.. I don't know how it will work out here. O-oh my god.. y-you.. you.. no, no.. that won't happen. I can not let that happen, I will not let that h-"

Ruth grabs Regina by the shoulders in hopes of calming her down and stop her rambling. "Regina. Regina! Stop this, you're not making any sense. You need to take a deep breath and calm down." She guides Regina over to the bed and makes her sit, taking a seat herself. "Now, slowly and calmly, explain to me what you were rambling on about."

After a few minutes of explaing to Ruth what happened in her timeline, Regina sucks in a shaky breath, "I-I just don't know what I'm going to do. I can't watch those events play out, I can't - I won't."

"Well first you need a plan, if you walk in there blindly.. it will be deadly for the both of you. And _I_ can't let that happen. Do you hear me?" Regina nods her understanding. "Okay, let's get some food in you. Then we can figure out what to do."

"We?" Ruth reveals a smile of encouragment, "yes, _we_. You're not doing this on your own, I may not be able to do much, but I can still help with the planning."

Regina smiles, and Ruth pulls her in for a hug and kisses her head like a mother would her child. "You are no longer alone child. You have people who love you, You rememer that. Now come, I already have some stew going."

After they both had there fair share of stew and bread, Ruth remembers Regina's excitement earlier, "oh, what were you so excited about?" Regina jumps up out of her chair, and runs for the door, "I almost forgot. I found an old friend of mine." She leads the way outside and to where the horses were resting, "this is Rocinante." She runs her hand over his mane fondly, "he was everyhting to me. I had thought him to be lost to me forever. There's no version of me in this realm, so I'm not sure how this is possible. It seams impossible that he's here if I'm not."

"Nothing is impossible, this my dear; is your second chance. And I am very happy to be apart of it." Regina laughs blithely, "that's what James keeps telling me, I guess now I have to believe that he's right. I'll be right back - I'm going to get Rocinante something to eat."

"Aren't you a handsome one." Ruth praises, petting the steeds mane, she takes a step back once she sees Regina has returned. "When did you get him? He is quite magnificent." Regina beams proudly at her, "I got him when I was Just a young girl; Daddy brought him home as a surprise for my ninth birthday. I was in awe when my eyes landed on him. I thought he was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, He was my only friend for the longest time."

She kisses the horse on the head as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry." She whispers so only she can hear, or so she thought, "sorry for what dear?" Regina wipes away a few tears and looks Ruth in the eyes, "I killed him - when I was The Evil Queen. I killed him for nothing, it didn't work. I lost my friend for nothing."

"Hey, you did some things in your past, maybe even unspeakable things. But you're a different woman now, and you get to have another chance with him. Don't live in the past and think about what you can't change. Live in the moment, live for today. Ruth reaches into her pocket as her son had done hours before and pulls out the chain with the ring still dangling from it. "He wanted me to give this to you, here - turn around." She spins the younger woman around, clasping the chain around her neck.

"He wanted me to tell you he loves you, and that he will be back as soon as he can." Regina holds the ring in the palm of her hand and let's out a silent cry, "what if he doesn't come back? What if I can't save him."

"You won't lose him Regina, you will find each other." Regina rolls her eyes, and let's out a soft laugh, "what?" Regina shakes her head, "it's nothing."

"Alright if you say so. Let's get you inside, you are going to need your rest."


	10. Opperation Jewel

**Chapter Ten - Opperation Jewel**

Storybrooke - about a month ago

"Mom!" Henry screams across the Mayoral Office in a panic, he stares at the spot where his mother was just senconds ago. "Where did she go?" he searches the room of adults for answers, his eyes landing on the Prince who caused his mother to disappear down the swirling mass. "Where did you send her? What did you do to her?" He asks with indignation, Charming stares with his mouth agape at his grandson with a plethora of emotions. "I-I don't know Henry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen; the wish was only meant for The Evil Queen."

"She was once _The Evil Queen -_ and now my Mom is god knows where. She could be in danger, or hurt. My Mom very specifully told you to word the wish carefully, to say it in your head before you say it aloud. And now look at what you've d-" Emma grabs her son by the arm and turns him to face her, "that is enough Henry."

"NO. I am so tired of everyone never thinking about the consequences, and she is the only one who ever pays for them." Henry rips his arm away from his other mother, "I am going to find her and figure out a way to bring her home. And no one is going to stop me."

"Henry." Snow says in a sympathetic manner. "No Grandma. You all say you have forgiven her, but I know there's people who still secretly believe she will turn evil again. No matter how many times she has saved Storybrooke and everyone in it, you still don't believe she has changed." Directing his attention to Emma - he scowls, "I was outside that night we buried Robin; I heard what you said Ma, that Mom seeing Hook back when that wasn't possible for Robin - how it could push her over the edge. Instead of helping her; you assumed the worst of her when she had to watch yet another person she loved - die."

Emma shakes her head, ready to deny her wrongs. "Henry, I didn't mean it that way. I didn't want to upset her more than she already was."

"You didn't mean it that way because you got caught."

"Henry, please. Maybe you should get some fresh air and calm down. You're freaking out a bit, and I think maybe you should sit this one out."

"Emma!" Charming and Snow say in unison.

"Mom was right you know, when you lost Hook, we all followed you to the underworld. But when she lost Robin, you wanted her to hide away from everyone. And now you want to do the same thing to me. What, am I going to turn all evil now because she is the one that raised me? I'm going home."

"Hen-" Hook reaches for her arm, stopping her from following Henry, "let him be love, give him some time to cool off. He just lost his mother."

. .IBT

Charming pulls in front of the Mayoral Mansion on Mifflin Street; taking the key out of the ignition, he gets out of the red pickup and walks up the pathway. Knocking on the door, he calls out to Henry. when he recieves no response he tries the door knob, finding it to be unlocked. " he enters the house; walking up the foyer steps, he looks around for his grandson - and spots him on the Ottoman in the living room. He walks over to the couch, taking a seat next the teen.

"Hen-"  
"Please don't Grandpa, I've said what I wanted to say."

"You may have, but I haven't. It was wrong of you to go off like that, especially to one of your moms. But, I understand why you did. I'm sorry for what happened back there, I really believed it was a safe wish. I guess I was wrong, huh.

"Yeah."

"Look Henry, I can't change what has already taken place, but I can make it right. I was hoping maybe we could fix it, make it an opperation."

"You really want to help me get Mom back? And not only because you're feeling guilty?"

"It may be hard to believe, but I've come to care for your mother. She has become a true friend of mine. I am as concerned about her whereabouts as you. But I have faith we will find her."

"If what you say is true, then why was I the only one freaking out?"

"You weren't Henry, I was freaking out on the inside."

Henry looks at his grandfather bewildered and scratched his head in thought, "do you l-" he shakes his head at his own thoughts, "never mind. The opperation needs a name. How about.. Opperation... Jewel. Get it, cause Mom is precious."

Charming smiles happily and says to himself, "yes she is."

. .IBT

"We need to talk David." Charming sighs, showing a tired expression on his face, "it's midnight Snow, and I have been up since four this morning - trying to get a clue of Regina's location. Can this please wait until tomorrow?"

"No, I have been putting this converation off for way too long. While I was cursed, I could hear and see everything around me. I need you to put my mind at ease, because I saw things I can not explain. D-do you have feelings for... for Regina? Because I saw you two getting quite close, and staring into each others eyes." Snow says bitterly.

"Snow, I." She interrupts him mid sentence, "do not lie to me. I know we have been going through a rough patch these past few months, and it has been hard on us both. So I can understand why you would go to her for support, but if something happened, I want to know. I deserve to know the truth."

"We have become close, we have been there for one another. I hadn't planned to see her as more than a friend, but it happened. I ignored it for a while, partly because I didn't understand what was going on, and because I didn't want to hurt anyone over nothing. Snow you and I have been growing apart, you know it, I know it."

"Then why did you act as if everything was okay, as if nothing was wrong. You woke me with true loves kiss, explain that." She crosses her arms and nods her head once, pleased with herself. "Regina, slipped me a memory potion so that I would forget having any feelings towards her. She wanted to make sure I could wake you, she wanted for us to be happy again. She didn't want you to lose me, She told me she didn't want to be that person anymore, even if she was the one getting hurt in the end." Snow sits on their mattress, going over every word in her head.

"Wait, how do you remember having feelings for her, if she gave you a forgetting potion?"

"The truth?" She answers with a nod of her head.

"After she fell through the portal, I felt like I was missing something - a part of myself, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I went to ask Gold for help, and he gave me a ring. Gold said it was to restore what was once taken. All I had to do was look at it, and everything came back to me. He told me it was on the house, something about him owing her. I don't know why owing her would be a reason to help me, but.." He shrugs his shoulders. He lifts a chain from underneath his flannel shirt, revealing a silver ring dangling from it's chain. The rings jewel was a mix of turquoise and teal with a hint of concord ivory. There were four small diamonds surrounding the jewel in a north, south, east, and west pattern. The diamonds almost resembling a compass and the jewel resembling a mirror.

Snow looks down at her hands to cover up her tears, "I think you should stay somewhere else for the time being. I need time to think this through. To try and understand. I need some time for myself."

"Let me know when you're ready to talk, I'm going to grab some clean clothes, and then I'll leave. Is there something I can do before I leave?"

"No, I'll be okay."

Charming throws a few clothes into a duffle bag, and heads for the door taking one last look at the woman he hurt before walking out and closing the door behind him.

...

A MONTH LATER

Henry throws a tome across the room in frustration, and a little disgruntlement. "You're just like her you know?" Henry jumps up in a fright at the sound of his grandfather coming up behind him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But it was pretty funny, I swear your feet came off the ground." Henry looks at his grandfather with annoyance, "I'm just like who?"

"Regina. Not too long ago she hit that very same wall with a book out of frustration. I guess I can assume you haven't found anything either?" Henry sighs feeling defeated, "I don't know what we are going to do, it's been a month since she fell threw that portal."

"I know what we won't do. We won't give up on her."

Henry rolls his eyes at Charming's eagerness, "see, there you go again. Being like your mom." They both laugh and Henry pushes his grandfather playfully.

"Still so weird you have feelings for my mom. My grandfather has feelings for my mom. This family tree is so wrong." Charming laughs at his grandsons disgust.

"How about we call it a night and head home, I think there may be one more frozen lasagna." The pair hop into the red pickup and drive to 108 Mifflin.


	11. Feeling In My Heart

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they really do mean a lot. I am very sorry about all the mistakes,**

 **I rushed through editing. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not have a beta, all mistakes are mine .**

 **Chapter Eleven - Feeling In My Heart**

Storybrooke - Present Day

" **I almost forgot - I found an old friend of mine. This is Rocinante**."

Charming sat up in bed; tired and confused. Now I'm just hearing things, I could have sworn I heard Regina.

" **He was everything to me, I had thought him to be lost to me forever**."

Charming jumps at the sound of Regina's voice; "where the hell is that coming from."

" **There's no version of me in this realm, so I'm not sure how this is possible. It seams impossible that he's here if I'm not**."

 _This can't be_ , Charming reaches for the necklace; pulling it from it's hidden place - beneath his shirt. He turns the ring between his fingers when his eyes land on the rings jewel; he watches the scene before him - in awe. " **Nothing is impossible, this my dear; is your second** **chance. And I am very happy to be apart of it**." Charming takes in a shuddering breath at the image, and voice of his mother. "B-but how. I-"

"Grandpa? Who are you talking to?" Charming whips his head in the direction of his grandson - who was standing in the doorway. "Oh, umm... I-" Henry brings his attention to the ring in his grandfathers hand, when he hears his mothers voice. " **That's what James keeps** **telling me, I guess now I have to believe that he's right. I'll be right back - I'm going to get Rocinante something to eat**."

Henry stares at the image reflecting in the jewel - stunned. "Is that m-mom?" He runs the short distance to the spare rooms bed, and grabs the chain and ring from his grandfathers grasp. Henry wipes away happy tears; hearing his mother humming while she reached for two red apples, "we found her - she is trapped in the ring Gold gave you." His smile turned into a scowl, "he knew - this whole time"

"He knew what, Henry?"

"Gold knew Mom was trapped in this damn ring. That's why he said it didn't come with a price - that he owed Mom. It was because, he knew she was in the ring." Henry paced the rug covered floor in thought; "we have to find a way to get her out, we need to help her. We have to do something." Charming gently grabbed his grandsons arm; effectively stopping his movements, "hey, calm down will you. We will get your Mom out of there, maybe Gold will help us find a way to communicate with her. Maybe enchant the ring, or something." He turns his head to see the clock on the nightstand, "But it's eleven o'clock at night. Go back to sleep, we will leave early morning; we are closer to getting Regina home, than we have been - for over a month. That is what I call progress, and look-" He points to the magical object in his grandsons hand, "she is not in any danger, She is heading off the bed as well. We will get answers - in the morning." The pair watched the image fade into black with a sigh.

"I guess you're right. But, as soon as that sun comes up, I am marching over there."

Gold's Shop - The Next Morning

"If you knew where my mom was, then why didn't you tell us. She has been away from home - for over a month, explain yourself." Gold smiled with a gleam in his eyes, "well, well, well... look at the fire in your eyes; you are definitely Regina's child. I see you h-"

Charming interrupts the Dark One's sentence - by slamming his hand on to the glass case in front of him, "What the hell is your problem Gold, just give us answers. Why didn't you tell us where she was; we have been up late - every night, trying to find her." Charming scolds the Imp, "well, if you hadn't interrupted me mid sentence; I would have already explained. Regina - she needed to stay in her little world a while; to... let things play out. Your wish-" Gold glances at Charming before continuing; "created a fictional world for her to truly, be able to move on - let go, and learn from her past mistakes. The wish gave her good, and evil half a fresh start. Regina is once again; pure of heart. She would not have been able to do such things here. But - she has to pass a test before she can find her way home; use a - sense of direction - so to speak. She has to make a choice; good, or evil."

Henry and Charming look at gold dumbfounded; "what is the test?" Charming manages to get out, "that, I do not know of; But if she does not make the right decision - she will die."

Henry shakes his head, and turns around to hide his tears, Charming throws an object across the room with indignation; "what the h-" He takes in a calming breath to avoid doing something - he would regret. "W-what can we do, is there some way we can contact her?" Gold sighs, he reaches behind him, and grabs a tome off a high shelf. He flips to a page, and begins to scan it's words, "I may have something, may I see the ring?" Charming reluctantly handed the Dark One the delicate piece of jewelry - making sure to watch his every move; just in case. "Yes, yes; I should be able to send you in to the ring. You will not be there physically - but mentally. You shall be with your love, though you shall not change the course of events."

"What hell is that supposed to be mean, am I going to be under some sort of sleeping curse?" Gold waves a hand at the Prince, and shakes his head, "it is not a curse, yes; you will be asleep, but you will be able to wake. You will only have one chance to help her - once you awaken, you can not be put back under. While you are there; you will have to follow the events. wherever you are, in the storyline - you have to keep playing it out, if you change an event; even one - you will be pulled back to this world. You can not tell Regina of the test, or of who you truly are. Do you understand?"

Charming thinks on it, going over everything in his head before agreeing, "yes. I understand, what has to be done. How long until we can begin?" The Dark One skims the page of words once more to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything, he looks up from the tome to address the Prince; "I will need to procure a few things before I can put you under. Meet me here in about an hour." Gold nods his head - indicating his leave, with a wave of his hand; he was gone.

. ...

"Are you sure we can trust him", Henry says. Charming stopped what he was doing to take a seat next to his grandson on the Ottoman. "No. We can never be sure of that, but we don't have much of a choice; we don't have any other options. I may not be able to do much when in there - but at least I can try to steer her on the right path; say the right words. I have faith in her, she will make the right decision Henry."

Charming patted Henry's leg, and stood on his feet. "You should pack a few things to keep yourself occupied while I'm under, I don't know how long that will be."

Gold's Shop

Charming and Henry were sitting in the back of the Pawn Shop; full of anxiety - and waiting for Gold to join them. Tired of the silence between them, Henry speaks; "what if this doesn't work, what if something goes wrong, and you don't wake up; then I lose you both."

"You are the truest believer, why aren't you believing in your mother and me? She and I will come out of this alive, and safe. I just know it - it was meant to be."

"I'm worried that's all, my nerves are taking over. How are you so calm?" Charming laughs, with a big goofy grin on his face; "because, I have this feeling in my heart - that everything will work out, that everything will be okay. Your mother is a good person, Henry. She deserves to be happy; and she will be. When this all done and over with, she will get the happy ending she deserves. Every good story has a few bumps in the road - you should know that better than anyone."

Just as they finished their conversation, Gold walked into the small room; "are you ready?" Charming and Henry nodded their heads yes, "alright, lets begin." Gold reaches his hand out towards Charming - palm facing upward; "may I have the ring please." Charming reached into his pants pocket - and pulled out the piece of jewelry. He placed the ring into Gold's hand with hesitation. "What now?" Henry asks - "Now-" Gold turns to face his grandson; "I place the ring into this vial. The contents will allow the Prince here - to subconsciously enter the wish realm."

He drops the ring into the magical substance, and swirls the vial in his hands; allowing the potion to take affect. Once the liquid was absorbed by the ring, he dumped the silver object in to the palm of his hand. He slid the ring onto the chain, and handed it to the Prince. "Place it around your neck, and close your eyes. calm your breathing - then allow yourself to be pulled in."

Henry takes his eyes off the sleeping Prince, and turns to face Gold; "so, now what?"

"Now we wait, and hope they both make it out alive."

Wish Realm

Charming groans uncomfortably - and slowly opens his eyes; he looks around him to see of his whereabouts - he smiles in relief. "It worked." He gets on his feet, and walks over to a balcony overlooking the kingdom; "It looks exactly as I remember. okay, I'm with King George. How the hell am I going to get out of it this time."

"David." Charming glances over his shoulder at the sound of George's voice, I remember this night, just play along, he thinks to himself.

"How goes the feast?" George walks into the room with a box, he lifts the lid and says "I thought this might - rouse you from your chamber."

"You would feed the kingdom for an entire winter with that crown."

"It's a gift; from King Midas. For you to wear as you marry his daughter. Once that is done, our new prosperity will allow us to feed the kingdom for all eternity. Show some enthusiasm."

"Enthusiasm wasn't part of the deal. The wedding is in two days; I've honored your wishes."

"But I want your heart - not just your honor."

"My heart shall belong to Abigail."

"You think I'm a fool don't you. Your heart can't belong to Abigail - when it's held by another woman; don't deny it. I know that look, who is she?"

"My mother and I took her in, she was injured."

"Forget her."

"You speak as if that's so easy."

"All this wealth; power we hold over other men's lives - do you think that comes at no cost."

"I asked for none of it."

"You were chosen to be my son; plucked from poverty - wanting for nothing. Be thankful for that."

"It wasn't charity father, it was the only way to save your kingdom."

"Watch yourself boy, this is a choice you made - a role you have taken, honor it. There is too much at stake. Do, whatever it takes to get that woman out of your head, because - nothing is going to stop this wedding."

The King makes his leave, and shuts the door behind him. Charming runs a hand over his face - annoyed. "God, I forgot how horrible he was. This is going to take forever. How in the hell am I going to get to Regina.


	12. Ancient Tale

**I am so sorry for the wait. I have ideas for another story in my head, and I couldn't concentrate. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, sorry.**

 **D'evilregal I am so glad you're enjoying this story, thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it!**

 **I do not have a beta, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter Twelve - Ancient Tale**

Wish Realm - Regina

Regina walked along a dirt path; lost in thought, that is until she sees an older woman - struggling to haul a wagon. she slows her pace, not sure is she should let her presence be known; and looks at her surroundings, running behind a nearby tree - to hide. Regina rest her head against the trunk of the tree, trying to slow her nervous breathing.

"You know, I may be old - but I can still hear quite well, and I have a pretty good sense of smell." The older woman says beside her, Regina jumps in surprise and fear; and falls to the forest ground with a gasp. Regina looks up at the older woman, with a plethora of emotions. _Granny_ , "w-what.. h-how?" Granny reaches down to grab ahold of the younger woman's hand; helping her get onto her feet, Regina dusted off her thin blue dress, and tries to regain her composure. "You were not very stealth like girl, I'm sure a deaf person would have heard you." She teases Regina with a lighthearted laugh.

Regina rolls her eyes; smiling at the older woman, "ha ha, very funny." Granny turns her back to Regina, "what's your name girl?" She asked; as she walked back to her wagon; with Regina in tow. "Regina" Regina says nervously, "well Regina, why were you hiding from me girl, were you trying to steal from me?" Granny says, picking up the wood handle to her worn out wagon; "no, no of course not. I.. have been a little on edge lately - I didn't want to take any risks." Regina points to the wood handle, "may I? I did notice you were struggling, I promise I won't steal anything." Granny allows Regina to take the handle from her grasp with ease, "I would hope not. Follow me, I don't live far."

Granny lead the way to her home at a leisurely pace, looking over her shoulder every now and then; to check on her new companion, "my home is just beyond those trees." They make their way through a dense thicket, to be met with a delightful cabin. "You have come all this, would you care to join me, and my granddaughter for some bread and tea?"

"um, y-yes... that would be lovely." Regina followed Widow Lucas into her home; carrying a few cloth sacks. "You can set those down on the dining table. Red, I would like for you to meet someone." Granny says, getting to work on making the tea. Red opens the door to her bedchamber with a smile on her face, she crosses the room in a couple of strides, to meet their guest. "Hi, I'm Red. And you?" Regina smiles genuinely at the younger woman with delight, "Regina."

"Wow, Granny; nice catch." Regina smirks, and looks down at their feet; trying to hide her reddened cheeks. Granny laughs at her granddaughters remark, and shakes her head, "stop embarrassing our guest, and set the table girl." Red winks at Regina, and laugh; "yes Granny."

"So your name is Granny, huh?" Granny laughs; and dries off her hands, "well, it's what my granddaughter calls me. Widow Lucas, is my name, you may call me whatever you please."

. ...

The three women were sat at the dining table enjoying their hot tea, and fresh bread; sharing stories. "So, Regina." Ruby says, "what brings you over this way? You are quite a ways from the Nolan's farm." Regina gently set down her tea cup, not sure if she should say. "I.. umm... I am looking for a way to.. save a friend. He is in a bit of trouble at the moment, and I don't know how I'm going to help him." Red gives her a knowing grin, "a friend, huh? More like lover."

"Red."

"What? It's obvious she is in love with this man. I know you sensed it too; and I bet it's James." Granny rolls her eyes at her granddaughter, and turns in her seat to face Regina, "is it, James?" Regina sighs, and takes in a deep breath; "yes but, h-how did you know?"

"We are good friends with the Nolan's, Ruth stops by after she visits the market. We know King George has James, and what he plans to do with him. We do not plan on allowing such things to happen. I have collected many tomes over the years, I have a few that may help us." Widow Lucas stands from the dining table, and makes her way over to a high stack of tomes - she motions for Regina to follow. "I needed to find a way to protect my Red, but since I bought the cloak from that Wizard, I haven't had much use for them. You may have them, I'm sure they will serve more purpose with you, than getting full of dust here with us. Here." Granny says; handing Regina a tome.

"Thank you!" Regina says as she hugs the older woman, "you have no idea how much easier this will be, I have been lost without my spell books." Granny smiles widely, and says; "you're welcome girl. I hope they help you, and we are here if you need anything. You are always welcome in our home."

. ...

Ruth stumbled in to the house; exhausted from her excursion.

"Regina sweetheart, where are you?" Regina raised her hand above her head, for Ruth to see her behind the mountain of tomes. "I'm over here Ruth." Regina says from her hidden place. "Wow - I see you have been busy. May I ask where you happened to find all of these?" Ruth says -while pointing at the stacks of tomes.

"I met your friends; the Lucas', they are quite lovely. Granny gave them to me - said she no longer had any use for them."

"Oh, I am so glad you finally go to meet them. They are good people."

"So am I. I may not have found anything - I don't already know; but I still have hope, and a lot more to read through. It's still more than I had yesterday." Regina shrugs her shoulders, and points to the cloth sacks; in the older woman's hands, "what do you have there?" Regina gets to her feet, and walks to the dining table, where Ruth sets her finds down.

"A few herbs. When I was little, there were whispers of an ancient tale; of a Sorcerer who poisoned a King and all who attended the royal ball. It was said to have been an accident, yes; she wanted revenge on the King for slaughtering her entire village, but she only wanted to render them unconscious; to steel gold from the castle - weaken them. She used the incorrect amount of two specific herbs, resulting in their deaths. It was a tragedy for the Kingdom, there was no one left to take the royal throne; leaving the Kingdom in ruin. I have half of the ingredients list right here." She says holding a worn piece of parchment.

Regina examines the herbs with caution, "if you don't mind me asking, why did you forage ingredients for a potion that ended tragically?"

"Because; I believe you to be much more knowledgeable - you will be able to pull it off successfully. This is the easiest and safest way to get James home; no one will have to die - I hope." Regina sits in a nearby chair with a sigh, "if; what you heard is true, and the recipe is correct - I could still miss something. She could have had the right amount of each ingredient; that she had, but could have simply forgotten an important one - or she could have missed a step. Certain spells and potions are very technical, if you miss just one thing - it may result in making it useless or harmful. I do not want to take that risk, to be another sorcerer to make a mistake; no matter how infuriating King George may be."

"I believe in you darling." Ruth pats Regina's arm with a grin, and Regina sighs; giving in. "Fine I will try, but if something goes wrong; you get tried for my crimes." Regina teases, and Ruth titters while she emptied the cloth sacks onto the wood surface.


End file.
